roswellfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Jim Valenti
Jim Valenti ist der Sheriff von Roswell. Familie Jim Valenti ist der Sohn von James Valenti sr., der in früheren Jahren Sheriff von Roswell gewesen ist. (Das Zeltlager) Jim Valenti hat einen Sohn, Kyle Valenti, mit seiner geschiedenen Frau Michelle. (Dezemberhitze) Staffel 1 Am achtzehnten September wird Jim Valenti in seiner Funktion als Sheriff ins Crashdown Café gerufen, in dem es zu einer Schießerei gekommen ist. Er erkundigt sich nach dem Befinden der jugendlichen Kellnerin Liz Parker, die aber entgegen anders lautender Berichte unverletzt ist. Zwei Touristen machen den Sheriff darauf aufmerksam, dass nirgends eine Kugel zu finden ist. Sie geben ihm das Foto eines Außerirdischen, welches sie von Liz erhalten haben. Valenti nimmt die beiden nicht ernst. Dass die Aussagen von Liz und den Touristen über zwei junge Männer, die kurz nach der Schießerei aus dem Lokal verschwunden sind, sich widersprechen, macht ihn aber stutzig. Er findet leere Flaschen von Tabascosoße auf dem Tisch, an dem die beiden saßen. Am nächsten Tag hält er routinemäßig drei Jugendliche an, die sich auffällig nervös verhalten, darunter Max Evans. Im Wagen entdeckt er ebenfalls Tabascosoße. Einige Tage später, am zweiundzwanzigsten September, bittet er Liz Parker erneut zu einem Gespräch. Er zeigt ihr einige Fotos aus dem Jahr 1959, auf denen ein Toter mit einem silbernen Handabdruck zu sehen ist. Er bittet Liz, ihren Bauch ansehen zu dürfen, auf welchem sein Sohn Kyle, der mit Liz zusammen ist, einen ähnlichen Abdruck gesehen haben will. Liz kommt seiner Bitte nach, doch es ist kein Abdruck zu sehen. Er fragt Liz, ob Max Evans am Tag der Schießerei im Crahsdown gewesen ist, was diese aber sofort verneint. Zuletzt gibt er Liz ihre Tasche zurück, die in der Schule gefunden worden ist. Darauf unterhält sich Valenti mit Agent Stevens vom FBI. Er übergibt ihm Liz' Kellnerinnen-Uniform, die er in der Tasche gefunden hat. In dieser befindet sich ein Einschussloch. Agent Stevens nimmt die Uniform mit und mahnt Valenti, den Fall nicht zu persönlich zu nehmen, da er sonst wie sein Vater enden könnte, der '59 die Leiche gefunden und von da an an Außerirdische geglaubt habe. Auf dem jährlichen Crash Festival befragt Valenti Max Evans. Als dieser zugibt, am Tag der Schießerei im Crashdown gewesen zu sein, nimmt er ihn fest. Doch dann locken ihn Geräusche eines Unfalls fort. Er entdeckt Maria DeLuca neben einem Auto auf dem Boden, ein maskierter Mann beugt sich über sie, flüchtet dann aber. Valenti sieht erst nach Maria, die einen silbernen Abdruck am Körper hat, und verfolgt dann den Flüchtigen. Kurzfristig verliert er ihn aus den Augen. Er findet ihn vor der Bühne wieder, doch als er ihn demaskiert, handelt es sich um seinen Sohn. Valenti entdeckt silberne Farbe an seinen Fingern. Trotzdem muss er Max Evans laufen lassen, er mahnt ihn aber, dass er ihn im Auge behalten werde. (Das Geheimnis) Einige Tage später entdeckt Sheriff Valenti den FBI-Agenten Agent Hart in seiner Polizeiwache. Dieser hat dort Posten bezogen, will aber niemandem sagen, was er dort eigentlich will. Also schmeißt Valenti den Mann hinaus. Er versucht, beim FBI etwas über den Agenten in Erfahrung zu bringen, doch dort will ihm niemand Auskunft geben. Aus einer Akte in seinem Schrank, in welcher auch das Foto von 1959 aufbewahrt wird, nimmt Valenti einen Schlüssel und versteckt ihn im Deckel seiner Thermoskanne. Am nächsten Tag lernt er in der West Roswell High School die neue Lehrerin Ms. Topolsky kennen. Bald darauf wird er von Agent Stevens aufgesucht, der alle Akten über Außerirdische in Valentis Büro beschlagnahmen lässt. Valenti weiß sofort, dass Agent Stevens tatsächlich Blut auf der Kellnerinnen-Uniform gefunden hat. Da er sich der Beschlagnahmung jedoch nicht widersetzen kann, nimmt er unter dem Vorwand, Mittagessen zu gehen, seine Thermoskanne und rettet zumindest den Schlüssel vor Agent Stevens. Abends kehrt Valenti nach Feierabend noch einmal in sein Büro zurück. Bevor er dort ankommt, wird er aber von Isabel Evans angesprochen, die mit dem Jeep liegen geblieben ist. Er will ihr helfen, den kaputten Reifen zu wechseln, doch da hört er Geräusche von oben. Er eilt in sein Büro, aber es ist niemand da, das Fenster fest vergittert. Er wechselt den Reifen von Isabels Jeep und erkundigt sich nebenbei nach ihrem Bruder, doch sie sagt, sie wisse nicht, wo er sei. Erst später bemerkt Valenti, dass der Schlüssel aus seiner Thermoskanne verschwunden ist. (Der Schlüssel) Maria DeLuca und Isabel Evans fahren auf Sheriff Valentis Streifenwagen auf. Beide Mädchen sind sehr nervös. Später sucht Valenti Maria wegen ihrer Versicherungsnummer bei ihrer Arbeit im Crashdown Café auf. Auch dort fällt ihm auf, dass das Mädchen ungeheuer nervös ist. Er bietet ihr seinen Schutz an, doch ihre Freundin Liz Parker springt in die Bresche, woraufhin er das Café wieder verlässt. Später fordert er sie jedoch direkt auf, zu einem Gespräch in sein Büro zu kommen. Während des Gesprächs gibt Maria auf seine Fragen unsinnige Antworten. Er erzählt ihr von seinem Vater, der glaubte, dass Außerirdische wirklich existieren, und aufgrund dieses Glaubens seine Familie verlor. Er bittet Maria, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen, um andere Familien zu schützen. Doch sie sagt auf seine Nachfragen hin nur, dass Isabel und Max Evans aus einer netten Familie stammen, die ebenfalls nicht leiden soll. (Jedem sein Monster) Ende Oktober berichtet Kyle seinem Vater, dass die Großmutter seiner Freundin Liz einen Schlaganfall erlitten hat. Er berichtet auch, dass er den Eindruck hat, Liz ziehe sich mehr und mehr von ihm zurück. Sheriff Valenti vermutet, dass die Angelegenheit etwas mit Max Evans zu tun haben könnte, und fordert Kyle auf, sich von diesem Jungen fernzuhalten. (Der ganz normale Wahnsinn) Einige Tage später erfährt Sheriff Valenti, dass Michael Guerin in das örtliche UFO Center eingebrochen ist und verhaftet wurde. Obwohl sich die Verhaftung als Missverständnis herausstellt, lässt sich Valenti von Deputy Owen Blackwood Kopien der Unterlagen anfertigen, die Michael im UFO Center zusammengestellt hat. Als Sheriff Valenti am Abend nach Hause kommt, telefoniert sein Sohn Kyle gerade mit den Eltern seiner Klassenkameraden. Kyle berichtet, Max und Isabel Evans seien mit Liz verschwunden, nicht nach Hause gekommen und haben ihre Eltern belogen. Valenti wird misstrauisch. Er fordert Kyle auf, sich aus der Sache rauszuhalten, und fährt dann aufs Revier zurück. Über Funk erfährt er, dass Michael Guerin in Amy DeLucas Wagen auf der 285 Richtung Süden wegen einer Geschwindigkeitsübertretung angehalten worden ist. Er verfolgt die Straße auf einer Karte und entdeckt, dass sie direkt nach Marathon führt, an den Ort, an welchem das Kuppelhaus aus den Unterlagen steht, die er sich von seinem Deputy hat kopieren lassen. Er verfolgt die Jugendlichen nach Marathon und zu dem Kuppelhaus. Kurz nachdem er es betreten hat, bekommt er jedoch einen Schlag auf den Kopf und wird bewusstlos. (Marathon, Texas) Als Valenti das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt, beobachtet er erstaunt, wie sich die Vertrauenslehrerin der West Roswell High School Kathleen Topolsky an einem Schloss in der Wand zu schaffen macht. Er stellt sich weiterhin bewusstlos, damit sie nicht bemerkt, dass er sie beobachtet. Zurück in Roswell sucht Valenti Milton Ross, den Betreiber des UFO Centers auf. Er befragt ihn über James Atherton, den Besitzer des Kuppelhauses, und erfährt, dass der Schriftsteller 1959 spurlos verschwunden ist - nachdem er angeblich direkten Kontakt mit Außerirdischen hatte. Valenti besorgt sich eines seiner Bücher und vergleicht das Foto im Einband mit dem der Leiche mit dem Handabdruck: Es handelt sich um denselben Mann. Da ruft ihn Deputy Blackwood zu einem Problem: Bei den Evans wurde eingebrochen. Als die beiden Evans-Kinder von der Schule nach Hause kommen, berichtet er ihnen von dem Einbruch. Er wundert sich, dass Isabel mit in Max' Zimmer läuft, statt zunächst in ihrem eigenen Zimmer nachzusehen, ob etwas fehlt. Er hört, wie sie sagt, jemand müsse gewusst haben, was sich bei ihnen befunden habe. Doch als er danach fragt, streitet Max ab, dass etwas gestohlen worden ist. Später sucht Valenti Ms. Topolsky auf. Er erzählt ihr von dem Einbruch bei den Evans und lässt durchblicken, dass er mehr über sie und ihre Tätigkeit weiß. Zwei Tage später entdeckt er Ms. Topolsky, wie sie mit völlig überhöhter Geschwindigkeit durch die Stadt rast und mehrere Verkehrsregeln verletzt. Er stellt sie vor die Wahl, sie zu verhaften und zu überprüfen, oder sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. In einer Bar macht jeder der beiden deutlich, dass er eine Menge über den anderen weiß: Ms. Topolsky weiß von Valentis Vater, Valenti weiß, dass sie vom FBI kommt. Er droht, sie auffliegen zu lassen, woraufhin sie ihm einen Informationsaustausch vorschlägt. (Das Symbol) Bald darauf verschwindet Ms. Topolsky aus Roswell. Der Schüler Alex Whitman scheint der Letzte zu sein, der sich mit der Agentin unterhalten hat. Sheriff Valenti befragt ihn im Beisein des Schuldirketors, doch der Junge kann sich an nichts Verdächtiges erinnern. Nach der Befragung trifft Valenti Amy DeLuca, die von Ms. Topolsky wegen ihrer Tochter in die Schule bestellt worden ist. Die beiden kennen sich von früher: Valenti hat Amy vor Jahren im Verlauf einer Demonstration verhaftet. Beide sind überrascht, dass sie in ihrer Rolle als Alleinerziehende eine Gemeinsamkeit zu haben scheinen. Später trifft er Amy im Crashdown Café. Er macht deutlich, dass ihre Verhaftung Teil seiner Arbeit gewesen ist. Amy möchte aber dennoch wissen, warum er von all den Demonstranten ausgerechnet sie verhaftet hat. Er gesteht ihr, dass er sie ausgesprochen süß gefunden habe, was ihr schmeichelt und sie in Verlegenheit bringt. Ihre Tochter Maria kommt hinzu und unterbricht die beiden. Dennoch treffen sie sich zu einem gemeinsamen Abendessen. Sie erzählt, dass sie weniger am Leben ihrer Tochter teilhat als früher. Als Beispiel führt sie an, dass Maria ihr den Grund für einen Streit, den sie und Liz offenbar mit Alex haben, nicht verraten will. Valenti ist daran sehr interessiert, doch da erhält er einen Anruf: In der alten Seifenfabrik gibt es offenbar einen Brand. Er entschuldigt sich und eilt aus dem Restaurant. Gemeinsam mit den Einsatzkräften von Feuerwehr und Polizei kommt er zu der Fabrik. Dort verhaftet er Liz Parker und Alex Whitman, die sich als Minderjährige widerrechtlich im Besitz von Alkohol befinden. Neben den beiden werden vier weitere Jugendliche festgenommen; diese werden aber von ihren Eltern bald aus dem Gefängnis geholt. Da Valenti aber vermutet, aus Alex herausbekommen zu können, was es mit dem Geheimnis um Max Evans auf sich hat, und wohin Ms. Topolsky verschwunden ist, behält er ihn und Liz länger im Gefängnis. Alex lässt sich aber nicht einschüchtern, sondern droht Valenti mit einer Klage, wenn er ihn nicht gehen lässt, also lässt der Sheriff die beiden laufen. (Dezemberhitze) Nachdem er von einem Brand im Haus der Evans erfahren hat, fährt Valenti dort vorbei, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Max und seine Mutter sind zu Hause, aber keiner der beiden wurde verletzt, obwohl die Spuren nach einem sehr großen Feuer aussehen. Valenti lässt sich berichten, wie Max das Feuer mit einem Topf voll Wasser gelöscht hat. Er kann kaum glauben, dass so wenig Wasser ausreichend gewesen sein soll. Außerdem ist der Junge auffallend nervös. Valenti fährt also erneut zu Diane Evans, als Max nicht anwesend ist. Er erzählt ihr von der Schießerei im Crashdown, und dass Max dort anwesend war. Anschließend gibt er ihr eine Broschüre über Unfälle im Haushalt, in der auch zu lesen ist, dass ein Fettfeuer, wie jenes, das bei den Evans die Küche verwüstet hat, nicht mit Wasser zu löschen ist. Später bittet er Diane Evans in sein Büro. Er zeigt ihr die Akte von der Crashdown-Schießerei, in welcher vermerkt ist, dass Liz Parker in den Bauch getroffen und von einem jungen Mann geheilt worden sei. Diane kann nicht glauben, dass ihr Sohn das getan haben soll, aber Valenti hat Zweifel bei ihr geweckt. (Das Spielzeughaus) Kurz darauf wird im Frazier Wald von mehreren Augenzeugen ein helles, weißes Licht beobachtet. Sheriff Valenti befragt die Zeugen, darunter auch Rocky Calhoun. Dieser befürchtet, für verrückt gehalten zu werden, und spricht erst, nachdem Valenti das Aufnahmegerät ausschaltet. Doch was er berichtet, festigt Valentis Vermutung, das Licht könnte außerirdischen Ursprungs gewesen sein. Als er kurz darauf in der Zeitung von dem Vorfall liest, ist Valenti aufgebracht darüber, dass Rocky mit der Presse gesprochen hat. Er ordnet an, das fragliche Gebiet im Frazier Wald so schnell wie möglich zu durchsuchen, auch, weil Agent Stevens bereits von dem Vorfall erfahren hat. Was auch immer in den Wäldern ist, Valenti will es als erster finden. Daher hat er auch keine Zeit, mit seinem Sohn ein neues Zelt für das Vater-Camping-Wochenende zu kaufen, welches dessen Schule veranstaltet. Auch für das Wochenende vertröstet er Kyle, der bitter enttäuscht ist. Als die Jugendlichen zum Camping aufbrechen, trifft Valenti doch pünktlich am Bus ein. Er hat angeordnet, dass er angerufen wird, falls die Einsatzkräfte etwas finden sollten. Er bemerkt, dass auch Max und Isabel Evans mit zum Camping fahren, und lässt die Wachen verstärken, da er vermutet, dass die Kids etwas im Schilde führen. Im Wald sucht Kyle einen Platz für das Zelt aus, doch Valenti besteht darauf, es an einem anderen Ort aufzustellen, angeblich, weil er keinen Empfang für sein Funkgerät bekommt. So landen er und Kyle ganz in der Nähe der Evans, Liz Parker, Maria DeLuca und Alex Whitman. Als Max, Isabel, Liz und Maria nachts verschwinden, folgt ihnen Valenti - unbemerkt, wie er meint, doch er wird seinerseits verfolgt - von Kyle. Der stellt seinen Vater zur Rede. Er kann nicht glauben, dass er, wie sein Großvater, nun nach Außerirdischen jagt. Wütend lässt er ihn im Wald stehen. Valenti entdeckt Max und Isabel gemeinsam mit Michael Guerin und einem Mesaliko-Native namens River Dog. Er ist sicher, dass die Jugendlichen etwas vor ihm verbergen, doch als Michael ihn schließlich vorbeilässt, kann er nichts finden. Max behauptet, sie hätten sich bloß verlaufen, und dankt Valenti für die Rettung. Sie kehren zum Zeltlager zurück. Durch die Ereignisse nachdenklich geworden, besucht Valenti seinen Vater nach Jahren im Seniorenheim. Er gesteht sich und ihm ein, dass der alte Mann möglicherweise die ganze Zeit richtig gelegen haben könnte. (Das Zeltlager) Auch eine Woche nach der Sichtung der Leuchterscheinung gehen im Sheriff's Department weiterhin Anruf ein. Valenti deligiert die Aufgaben an Deputy Hanson. Da taucht der Ufologe und Alienjäger Everett Hubble überraschend in Valentis Büro auf. Hubble, den Valenti von früher kennt, trägt Valenti auf, seinen Vater zu grüßen; er habe gehört, der Sheriff beginne nun doch zu denken wie sein alter Herr. Hubble verlässt Valentis Büro. Valenti durchsucht alte Unterlagen seines Vaters, daruter ist auch ein Zeitungsartikel über den sogenannten Silo-Mord, bei dem sein Vater als Tatverdächtiger verhaftet wurde. Valenti spricht daraufhin erneut mit Hubble; da er diesen für die Beteiligung seines Vaters an der Silo-Mordsache verantwortlich macht, will er ihn aus der Stadt haben. Hubble aber bietet Valenti Informationen an im Austausch gegen eine Schilderung der Ereignisse während der Schießerei im Crashdown Café. Valenti besucht erneut seinen Vater, um ihn zu befragen. Der alte Mann berichtet ihm, Hubble habe seine Frau und sein Kind nicht vergessen können, doch Valenti meint, Hubble habe keine Familie gehabt. Valenti geht auf Hubbles Angebot ein. Der zeigt ihm Fotos von Mordopfern - alle mit silbernen Handabdrücken, aufgenommen über die letzten vierzig Jahre in allen Teilen des Landes. Hubble weiß, dass Valentis Vater nicht verrückt ist. Nun will er von Valenti wissen, ob Max Evans etwas mit den Morden zu tun haben könnte. Valenti gesteht die Möglichkeit ein. Weitere Recherchen führen Valenti zu der Information, dass eines der Mordopfer mit dem Handabdruck tatsächlich Hubbles Ehefrau Sheila gewesen ist. Außerdem bekommt er aus seinem Vater heraus, dass Hubble den im Silo-Fall ermordeten Landstreicher erschossen hat. Valenti fürchtet nun, dass Hubble Max Evans etwas antun könnte. Er verfolgt die beiden zum Tatort des Mordes an Sheila Hubble. Dort kann er gerade noch verhindern, dass Hubble auf Max schießt; allerdings tötet er den Alienjäger dabei. Max will von Valenti wissen, was er Hubble erzählt hat, dass er hinter ihm her gewesen ist. Er führt Valenti vor Augen, dass auch er nur auf der Jagd nach ihm war, obwohl es eigentlich seine Aufgabe sei, ihn zu beschützen. Valenti schickt daraufhin ihn und den ebenfalls anwesenden Michael Guerin nach Hause, um sie aus der Sache herauszuhalten. (Besessen) Einige Zeit später trifft Valenti zufällig im Crashdown Café erneut auf Amy DeLuca. Er flirtet mit ihr, doch sie ist immer noch unwirsch darüber, dass er sie bei ihrer letzten Verabredung versetzt hat. Er bittet sie um eine weitere Chance und verspricht zu kommen. Sie ist einverstanden. Valenti besucht daraufhin Amy zu Hause. Die beiden kommen sich näher. Doch dann tauchen Amys Tochter Maria und deren Freundin Liz auf. Beide Mädchen sind entgeistert, den Sheriff zu sehen, der noch dazu unvollständig bekleidet und mit Lippenstift im Gesicht unter ihre Augen tritt. Am nächsten Tag untersucht Valenti das Verschwinden von Hank Whitmore. Er lässt dessen Pflegesohn Michael Guerin aus dem Unterricht holen und befragt ihn. Da Michael kein Alibi für die vergangene Nacht angeben kann, in der die Nachbarn Schüsse und Geschrei gehört haben, behält Valenti ihn auf dem Revier. Dann kommen allerdings Amy und Maria auf die Wache. Amy versichert ihm, dass Michael die ganze Nacht in ihrem Haus gewesen sei, woraufhin er den Jungen gehen lässt. Amy erklärt ihm, ihre Tochter sei in einer schwierigen Phase, in der sie sich besonders gut um sie kümmern müsse. Sie hält Valenti für eine zu große Ablenkung, aber er bittet sie, ihre Beziehung nicht zu beenden. Hank Whitmore taucht wieder auf. Er erzählt Valenti, er sei in einer Bar abgestürzt und bei einer Frau gelandet, und daher nicht in der Stadt gewesen. Außerdem will er eine neue Stelle anfangen und Roswell verlassen. Er will Michael nicht mitnehmen und fragt, ob er noch Papiere unterschreiben muss, aber Valenti sagt, das sei nicht nötig. Er fordert Hank auf, schnell zu verschwinden, was der auch tut. (Unabhängig) Völlig unerwartet taucht Ms. Topolsky wieder auf. Sie erscheint spät abends in Valentis Wohnung und berichtet unzusammenhängend, dass Max und Liz nicht auf sie hören wollen. Valenti ist erschrocken darüber, wie schlecht sie aussieht. Er schlägt vor, etwas trinken zu gehen, aber Ms. Topolsky besteht darauf, dass ihr Treffen geheim bleibt. Da Valenti Everett Hubble getötet hat, glaubt sie, dass auch er die Kinder beschützen will. Sie berichtet von ihrem Vorgesetzten Agent Pierce, der sie nach ihrer Rückkehr zum FBI vier Wochen lang verhört habe. Nach dem, was er ihr angetan habe, wolle sie gar nicht wissen, wie er mit einem Feind umgehen würde. Anschließend habe Pierce ihr gesagt, sie könne nun nie wieder aussteigen, aber sie sei nicht zum FBI gegangen, um Leute zu töten. Valenti will wissen, warum das FBI Max nicht einfach festnimmt, wenn sie ihn für einen Alien halten. Ms. Topolsky sagt, es gäbe keine Beweise und die Agenten hätten Angst vor Max' Kräften. Valenti glaubt ihrer Geschichte nicht. Sie schlägt vor, er solle versuchen, sich mit seinem Freund Agent Stevens in Verbindung zu setzen: Er habe aussteigen wollen und Pierce habe ein Exempel statuiert. Sie bittet ihn noch einmal, die Jugendlichen zu überzeugen, ihr zuzuhören; dann geht sie. Valenti versucht daraufhin, Agent Stevens zu erreichen. Beim FBI sagt man ihm, er würde nicht mehr dort arbeiten. Unter seiner Privatnummer muss er von seiner Frau erfähren, dass Agent Stevens verstorben ist. Valenti sucht Max vor dem UFO Center bei dessen Arbeit auf. Er mahnt ihn, auf der Hut zu sein, und erklärt, bei all den Verrückten, die Roswell anziehe, sei es schwer zu entscheiden, wem man vertrauen könne. Er sagt, er sei ein Freund, und sollte Max oder einer seiner Freunde belästigt werden, sollten sie es ihm sagen. Max bedankt sich reserviert. Am Abend kommt Valenti gerade noch rechtzeitig dazu, als ein Mann in einem Auto Alex dazu drängt, einzusteigen. Der Wagen verschwindet. Valenti bietet Alex an, ihn nach Hause zu fahren; er verspricht, dass er auch keine Fragen stellen wird. Alex nimmt an. Am nächsten Abend trifft Valenti die ganze Gruppe in einem Waldstück. Dorthin ist er ihnen gemeinsam mit Dr. Malcolm Margolin gefolgt, einem Nervenarzt aus Bethesda. Dieser erklärt den Jugendlichen, Ms. Topolsky sei seit Wochen seine Patientin; sie leide an Wahnvorstellungen. Über ihre Kreditkarte habe man sie in Roswell gefunden und nun in die Klinik zurückgebracht. Valenti bestätigt diese Aussagen. Er schickt die Kinder nach Hause. Als er zu seinem Wagen geht, entdeckt er ein eiförmiges Objekt mit einem eigenartigen Symbol auf dem Boden. Er hebt es auf und nimmt es mit. (Die Liste) Nach den Ereignissen im Wald sind die Jugendlichen in Valentis Gegenwart noch nervöser als sonst. Das merkwürdige Gerät, das er gefunden hat, veranlasst ihn dazu, zu versuchen, mit Kathleen Topolsky Kontakt aufzunehmen. Doch in der Nervenheilanstalt in Bethesda sagt man ihm, er könne nicht mit ihr sprechen. Auch mit Dr. Margolin will man ihn nicht verbinden. Frustriert bittet er um Rückruf. Am nächsten Abend erhält Valenti einen Hinweis per Telefon. Er schaltet den Fernseher, vor dem sein Sohn Kyle Sport anschaut, auf einen Nachrichtensender. Er muss erfahren, dass es in der Klinik einen Brand gegeben hat, bei dem sechs Patienten ums Leben gekommen sind. Er ruft erneut Dr. Margolin an, der ihm sagen muss, dass Ms. Topolsky unter den Opfern ist. Als Valenti ihr Treffen im Wald erwähnt, erklärt Dr. Margolin, er kenne Valenti nicht persönlich und sei auch noch nie in Roswell gewesen. Valenti sucht Max bei dessen Arbeit im UFO Center auf. Er sagt, er könne jetzt verstehen, wie es Max ginge: Von einem Geheimnis zerrissen zu werden, das er mit niemandem teilen könne. Er erzählt ihm von dem Brand in Bethesda und bittet ihn erneut, ihm zu vertrauen. Den Alienjäger mit der Liste, auf der ihre Namen stünden, halte er für sehr gefährlich. Da Max nicht auf ihn hören will, entscheidet sich Valenti, den ersten Schritt zu machen. Er bringt ihm das eigenartige Gerät zurück und sagt, wer Vertrauen erwarte, müsse erst vertrauen. Max und seine Freunde sind sichtlich erstaunt. Valenti behält die Jugendlichen allerdings weiterhin im Auge. Er wird Zeuge, wie Liz aufgelöst aus dem Haus der Hardings kommt, neuer Bewohner in Roswell, und ihre Freunde sie besorgt in Empfang nehmen. (Tess, Lügen und Video) Bald darauf kommt Ed Harding in Sheriff Valentis Büro. Er hat in seinem Haus eine Überwachungskamera gefunden. Valenti fragt nach seinem Beruf, und Harding gibt an, für das FBI tätig zu sein. Allerdings gehe es nur um Lagerhaltung, es gebe keine Geheimnisse. Außer ihm, seiner Tochter Tess und den Umzugsleuten sei noch niemand in dem neuen Haus gewesen. Doch dann fällt ihm ein, dass Schulfreunde seiner Tochter zu Besuch gewesen sind. Valenti zögert. Schließlich sagt er, es gebe zwielichtige Umzugsfirmen, die Häuser für spätere Einbrüche ausspionieren. Er verspricht, die Sache im Auge zu behalten. Nachdem Harding gegangen ist, schaut er sich die Bilder von seiner Überwachungasaktion an. Er sucht die Jugendlichen auf und bekommt mit, wie Max von der Kamera spricht. Valenti sagt, dass sie gegen das Gesetz verstoßen, und stellt die Kamera auf den Tisch. Max und die anderen sind sprachlos. Valenti mahnt sie, ihn nicht zu unterschätzen. Er weiß, dass die Kamera FBI-Equipment ist, und vermutet, dass Max und die anderen sie von Agent Pierce und den Alienjägern haben. Das erstaunt Max noch mehr. Valenti erinnert ihn, dass er da ist, um sie zu beschützen. Dann nimmt er die Kamera und geht. (Das vierte Quadrat) Valenti beginnt, Nachforschungen über Ed Harding anzustellen. Da taucht ein neuer Deputy auf seiner Wache auf: Dave Fisher hat sich von Santa Fe nach Roswell versetzen lassen, da Valenti einen neuen Mann angefordert hat. Das liegt allerdings bereits sechs Monate zurück, weshalb Valenti misstrauisch reagiert. Nachdem er ihm eine banale Aufgabe zugeteilt hat, schickt er Hanson, Fishers Geschichte zu überprüfen. Kurz darauf erwischt er Fisher mit der Nase in seinen Akten. Er fährt ihn ungehalten an, aber Fisher erklärt, er habe sie nur neu sortiert - nach einem Farbsystem. Valenti beruhigt sich ein wenig. Er meint, Fishers Vorgesetzte aus Santa Fe haben ihn bereits gewarnt, er sei übereifrig. Fisher spricht von seinem Vater und dem Versuch, ihm gerecht zu werden. Damit trifft er bei Valenti einen Nerv. Er ist weniger hart zu ihm, als er ihm aufträgt, seinen Wagen zu waschen. Am Abend kommen Maria DeLucca und Alex Whitman auf die Wache. Sie berichten, Max sei mit Liz verschwunden. Diese habe inzwischen angerufen und berichtet, Max würde sie nicht gehen lassen. Kuzr darauf kommt auch noch Fisher mit der Mitteilung, ein junges Paar habe eine Tankstelle überfallen und eine Zapfsäule sei explodiert. Valenti macht sich sofort auf den Weg. Am Straßenrand entdeckt er eine Gruppe von FBI-Agenten, die sich um einen Toten versammelt haben. Valenti will wissen, was los ist, doch die Männer erklären ihm, das falle nicht in seine Zuständigkeit. Da sieht er einen Jeep vorbeifahren. Max, Isabel, Michael und Tess Harding sitzen darin. Doch ehe er darauf reagieren kann, entdeckt er ein außeririsches Zeichen, das am Himmel leuchtet. Valenti folgt der Leuchterscheinung zu einem Rummelplatz. Dort verfolgt er Max Evans in ein Spiegelkabinett. Liz Parker ist ebenfalls dort, aber durch die Spiegel kann Valenti nicht herausfinden, wer sich tatsächlich wo aufhält. Kurz darauf tauchen Männer in Anzügen auf, und auch Deputy Fisher ist plötzlich da. Es kommt zu einer Schießerei. Valenti sieht, wie FBI-Leute Max festnehmen. Gleichzeitig entkommt aber ein zweiter Max mit Liz! Valenti glaubt seinen Augen nicht. (Max Maximal) Am nächsten Tag sucht er das Crashdown Café auf. Dort sitzen Liz, Maria und Alex an einem der Tische und sehen sehr niedergeschlagen aus. Valenti erklärt, er sei sehr sicher, zwei Max in dem Spiegelkabinett gesehen zu haben. Er hofft, derjenige, der nun in den Händen von Agent Pierce sei, sei nicht derjenige, an dem ihnen allen etwas liegt. Liz sagt, sie wüssten auch nicht mehr als er, aber sie kann die Tränen nicht zurückhalten. Valenti meint, wenn Pierce zu den gleichen Schlussfolgerungen wie er käme, bräuchte Max mehr Hilfe, als er von seinen Freunden bekäme. Er steht auf und geht. Später am Nachmittag kommt Liz endlich zu ihm ins Büro. Sie sagt, sein neuer Deputy, Dave Fisher, sei in Wirklichkeit Agent Pierce. Sie berichtet außerdem, wo dieser Max gefangen hält. Als Valenti am ehemaligen Militärstützpunkt Eagle Rock eintrifft, kommt er gerade rechtzeitig, um Michael zu helfen, Max durch die Sicherheitsabsperrung zu bringen. Pierce verfolgt die beiden Jungen. Valenti schießt ihm in die Schulter und flüchtet mit Max und Michael. (Das weiße Zimmer) Vor der Militärbasis warten die anderen bereits. Auf Valentis Anweisung hin teilen sie sich auf und flüchten über verschiedene Routen, um sich dann in einer verlassenen Silbermine wiederzutreffen. Valenti ist als erster dort und auch die Gruppe um Michael trifft bald ein; nur Liz und Max fehlen noch. Gemeinsam mit Michael macht sich Valenti auf die Suche. Als sie die beiden finden, wird es bereits hell, und Agenten sind direkt hinter ihnen. Um sie zu retten, setzt Michael außerirdische Kräfte ein, was Valenti schwer erschüttert. Zurück bei der Mine spricht er mit Max: Valenti hatte geglaubt, Max sei der einzige. Max erklärt, sie wüssten nicht, woher sie stammten, oder warum sie auf der Erde seien. Die Frage sei nun aber, ob sie Valenti trauen könnten. Valenti beweist seine Loyalität, indem er zu Pierce geht und behauptet, er wolle die Jugendlichen mit ihm in eine Falle locken. Stattdessen schnappen die neuen Verbündeten aber Pierce. Während Max ihn im Projektionsraum des UFO Centers verhört, spricht Valenti mit Michael. Der Junge ist sehr froh darüber, dass Valenti nun doch auf ihrer Seite steht. Valenti will sogar so weit gehen, Pierce zu eliminieren, weil dieser ein Mörder und ein Folterer ist. Doch als sie den Projektionsraum wieder betreten, hat Pierce sich von seinen Fesseln befreit. Er hat auch eine Waffe und schießt auf sie. Valenti stößt Michael und Max zu Boden und schießt zurück. Während Valenti nachlädt, kommt Pierce aus seiner Deckung und richtet die Waffe gegen ihn. Michael greift ein und wendet seine Kräfte gegen den Agenten an. Das helle Licht schleudert ihn durch die Projektionswand; er ist tot. Valenti erkennt, dass die Waffe in Pierce' Hand seine eigene ist. Er sieht sich um und entdeckt Kyle, von seinem eigenen Schuss getroffen, am Boden. Völlig entsetzt fleht er Max an, seinen Sohn zu retten. Max heilt Kyle. Valenti verspricht, er sei von nun an immer für die Jugendlichen da. (Ende und Anfang) Hintergrundinformationen Jim Valenti wurde gespielt von William Sadler und synchronisiert von Klaus-Dieter Klebsch. Obwohl William Sadler als Sheriff Jim Valenti im Vorspann zu den Folgen Das Tagebuch, Blutsbruder, Nasedo, Blind Date und Herzbeben geführt wird, tritt er in diesen Episoden nicht auf. Kategorie:Person (Roswell)